ThunderClan
ThunderClan are a Clan of cats who live in the forest. Their main prey is squirrels, birds, and voles. They are good at stalking prey through the undergrowth. Strengths: Good at hunting/fighting in undergrowth, good at climbing trees Weaknesses: Feels uncomfortable under little or no undergrowth, can't swim well News September 4, 2010 - Tawnywing's kits have been born, Shellkit and Rabbitkit September 7, 2010 - Redwatcher is the newest warrior September 20, 2010 - Whitepaw, Snowpaw, Silverpaw, and Amberpaw are the newest apprentices. September 27, 2010 - Ivypaw, Brackenpaw, Softpaw, and Fallenpaw are the newest apprentices. October 6, 2010 - Iceshine and Flarecloud have mysteriously disappeared from the camp and no one knows what has happened October 6, 2010 - Sunfall has died from a sudden case of greencough October 7, 2010 - Dovepaw is now a warrior, Dovefeather Allegiances Leader: Nightstar - smoky black she-cat with bright blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Apprentice, Whitepaw Deputy: Stormfeather - dark gray she-cat. Role played by Maplefern. Apprentice, Amberpaw Medicine Cat: Snowfrost - silver she-cat with a white underside, and intense silver-blue eyes. Role played by Moon. Apprentice, Softpaw Warriors: Flameshine - pretty flame colored tabby she-cat with sparkling emerald eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Apprentice, Brackenpaw Snowstorm - light gray tabby she-cat with white flecks like snow on her pelt. Role played by Snowstorm. Ravenstorm - black and white tom with yellow eyes. Role played by Bracken. Flarecloud - fluffy flame colored she-cat with a white dab on her chest. Role played by Nightfall. Pineshadow - blind black tom with a white flash on his chest. Role played by Bracken. Apprentice, Stonepaw Cherryfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Role played by Maplefern. Kestrelfang - gray tom with blue eyes. Role played by Fawnstorm. Apprentice, Snowpaw Liontooth - golden tabby tom with dark, handsome brown eyes. Role played by Moon. Driftcloud - silver tabby and white she-cat with clear blue eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Apprentice, Lightpaw Nightfang - black and white tom with a brown paw and deep, forest green eyes. Role played by Nightwhisker. Apprentice, Silverpaw Redwatcher - ginger tom with darker paws and ears, with amber eyes. Role played by Dalton. Apprentice, Birdpaw Spottedwing - tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes. Role played by Shadeflower. Apprentice, Ivypaw Blossomfeather - gray she-cat with a silver stripe down her back and sapphire blue eyes. Role played by Breezestar. Apprentice, Fallenpaw Iceshine - light gray tabby she-cat with white flecks on her pelt like snow. Role played by Icestorm. Bramblefang - gray and brown tom with amber eyes. Role played by FirePelt. Apprentice, Bramblepaw Dovefeather - white she-cat with a bushy gray tail and emerald colored eyes. Role played by Moon. Apprentices: Lightpaw - swift, lithe light brown tabby tom with blue eyes, and white paws. Role played by Hawkfire98. Bramblepaw - red-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Role played by Bracken. Stonepaw - gray tom with dark blue eyes. Role played by Moon. Birdpaw - black she cat with one white paw and icy blue eyes. Role played by Birdpaw. Whitepaw - ginger and white tom. Role played by Icestorm. Silverpaw - silver tabby she-cat. Role played by Maplefern. Snowpaw - silver tabby she-cat. Role played by Echopaw. Amberpaw - fluffy golden she-cat. Role played by Moonpelt. Brackenpaw - golden brown tom with a white underbelly, a tabby striped tail, brindled legs, and dark brown eyes. Role played by Bracken-. Softpaw - fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Ivypaw - white she-cat with a silver dab on her forehead, and a silver dab on her chest, and a pink nose. Role played by Icestorm. Fallenpaw - brown-furred tom with green eyes. Role played by Agent Windfire Queens: Tawnywing - golden tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Kits: Tawnywing's Kits Shellkit - dark gray she-cat with darker ears and silver flecks on her chest; blue eyes. Role played by Fawny. Rabbitkit - brown-gray she-cat with lighter fur around her eyes and a golden flash on her chest; bright blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Elders: Frostwing - gray tom with blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Cloudheart - white tom with icy blue eyes and a fluffy tail and short fur. Role played by Firepelt ThunderClan Cats Who Have Joined StarClan Coppernose Magiceyes Lightstar Hawkfire Lightningstripe Flamespirit Pearltwist Ravenstar Eagleclaw Echowave Flaresong Torchfire Moonsky Moonwave Mintblaze Copperfall Mosskit Thistleflame Burnpelt Berrystep Echowind Short-tail Streamtail Emberpaw Sunfall ThunderClan Cats who have joined the Dark Forest Foxheart Firetalon Links ThunderClan Camp ThunderClan Nursery Find a ThunderClan Mate ThunderClan Warrior's Den ThunderClan Elder's Den ThunderClan Apprentice's Den ThunderClan Leader's Den ThunderClan Fresh-Kill Pile ThunderClan Territory ThunderClan Medicine Den Category:Clans Category:ThunderClan